Tiempo Contigo
by aimmL
Summary: —Hemos pasado tanto juntos, ¿no, Hinata? —la aludida se cubrió la boca mientras terminaba de saborear la mordida que le había dado a su sándwich y asintió—. ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? NaruHina Friendship.


Hola, ¿qué tal?

Bien, la verdad no soy muy buena con los títulos, así que por eso la repetición de las palabras. En fin, éste FF fue escrito para el concurso 'Torneo de Fics' en el grupo de Irresistible Naranja. A mi criterio, siento que le faltó algo, o mucho en realidad. Pero, independientemente de ello, quería compartirlo, tarde pero seguro.

**Naruto** no me pertenece, es de entera propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el que yo use sus personajes, es para liberar todas las locuras que cruzan por mi mente.

La pareja principal de la historia es Naruto/Hinata. El género principal es Friendship. Quizás haya algo de Romance y Comedia, anexándose. Es un Universo Alterno. No soy buena eligiendo el rated, pero opté por K+.

Es la historia de la Primera Ronda (Y quedé aquí), y mis contrincantes fueron: Sofía Sánchez y Álvarez Ramírez Nancy.

* * *

**Tiempo Contigo**

Elevó su mirada al cielo prestando atención a las nubes que se movían lentamente. Poco a poco fue desviando la mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual parecía no darse cuenta de ello. Sonrió, mientras más distraída, más linda se veía; posó su mano sobre la de ella, para llamar su atención.

—Hemos pasado tanto juntos, ¿no, Hinata? —la aludida se cubrió la boca mientras terminaba de saborear la mordida que le había dado a su sándwich y asintió—. ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue algo... memorable —dijo sonriendo fugazmente.

* * *

Comenzaba la primavera, al igual que un nuevo ciclo escolar. Pero para Hyuuga Hinata era el primer año en secundaria. Estaba nerviosa, deseosa de correr de regreso a casa y pedirle a su primo que la llevara de la mano, pero él se encontraba en otro colegio, se maldijo mentalmente por no haberle preguntado a cual asistía. Suspiró y dejó de lamentarse, total, ya se encontraba camino allá, ¿no? Quizás haría nuevos amigos, y dejaría de estar a la sombra de su primo. Sólo era cuestión de que enfocara su mente en positivo y que creyera en ella misma.

Cuando alcanzó a ver el colegio, se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Había demasiados jóvenes entrando y saliendo, y nadie le parecía familiar; sus pasos se volvieron más lentos, le atemorizaba la multitud y aún más cuando se encontraba sola.

—Discúlpame —dijo una chica, después de haber chocado con ella—, ésta gente que no tiene cuidado.

—N-No hay problema —sonrió amablemente, la chica le correspondió. La observó por un momento y después extendió su mano.

—Soy Tenten, ¿y tú?

—H-Hyuuga Hinata —estrechó su mano.

—Es un gusto, Hinata-chan. ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso? —preguntó. Ella asintió— Te ves nerviosa, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, vamos te acompaño a que ubiques tu grupo.

Después de terminar la ceremonia de apertura, se dirigió a la clase 1 – B. Tenten la acompañó hasta allá y se despidió casi de inmediato, ella estaba en segundo año por lo cual las posibilidades de estar con su nueva conocida se redujeron considerablemente. Se sentó en el primer asiento de la primera fila y sacó un libro mientras llegaba el profesor.

* * *

—Qué mala suerte que no estemos en la misma clase, Naruto. Esperaba que al menos tú estuvieras conmigo ya que Shino entró al Instituto de Kyouka —se dirigió a una mesa disponible y el chico rubio que le acompañaba se sentó en la mesa de enfrente.

—Está bien, Kiba, vendré en mis ratos libres o igual, podremos vernos en el entrenamiento. Si te inscribirás ¿verdad? —el aludido hizo una mueca como ofendido y se apresuró a responder.

—Claro, cuando salgamos al receso iré a inscribirme.

—Entonces allá nos veremos —sonrió y se levantó de la mesa—. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que comiencen las clases.

—Está bien, te veo en un rato.

Pasaron cinco minutos desde que el rubio se marchó y la profesora entró iniciando la clase. Era una mujer joven, de tez pálida, cabello ondulado oscuro, labios carmesí y una expresión seria en el rostro; llevaba un saco color violeta y una falda oscura que le recalcaba su figura. Hizo la típica presentación motivando a cada uno de los alumnos a que hicieran lo mismo y rápidamente uno por uno comenzó a decir su nombre, edad e intereses. Pero, cuando Hyuuga Hinata se presentó, el joven Inuzuka quedó deslumbrado por tanta hermosura junta. Lo primero que pensó fue «_Naruto debe enterarse_».

* * *

Cuando inició el período libre, el chico se apresuró a salir del aula en busca de su rubio amigo, éste no recordaba haber visto al Inuzuka tan alterado como cuando niños, no para de decir «_¡Tienes que verla! ¡Tienes que verla!_».

—¡Tienes que verla, Naruto! —dijo una última vez antes de entrar al aula 1 – B y el rubio le propiciara un buen golpe en la cabeza para ver si así se calmaba—. ¿¡Qué demonios te ocurre, idiota!?

—¡Eso debería decir yo! —gritó igual de molesto. Esas palabras hicieron le hicieron recordar el porqué de su descontrol, volviendo a lo mismo.

—¡Acabo de ver a la niña más linda del mundo! —Naruto entrecerró los ojos incrédulo, ¿Kiba diciendo tales cosas? Debía estar de broma—. Es en serio, creo que me he enamorado.

—¿Dónde está la supuesta susodicha? —preguntó, Kiba señaló el lugar en donde debía encontrarse la joven Hyuuga, sin embargo, su asiento estaba vacío.

—Pero qué... estaba aquí hace un momento, antes de salir.

—Claro y ella iba a esperarte, ¿no? Vamos a inscribirnos antes de que termine el periodo libre.

* * *

Tenten le había mostrado casi todo el colegio, desde los baños de cada área, hasta uno de sus lugares preferidos. Hicieron una breve parada en la cafetería, bebieron un licuado de frutas y continuaron a los campos deportivos. Se dirigieron a las gradas para observar las pruebas que harían los de nuevo ingreso para entrar al equipo.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tus tres primeras clases? —preguntó Tenten, mientras intentaba encontrar el mejor ángulo para observar a los chicos que habían comenzado el juego.

—Bien, mis maestros son agradables, aunque no he podido entablar conversación con ninguno de mis compañeros, salvo contigo —dijo, caminando detrás de ella.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, así sucede el primer día —sonrió intentando animarla.

—¿Así te sucedió a ti?

—Uhm, no en realidad —negó con la cabeza—, dicen que soy muy sociable, y el primer día de clases, ya había cruzado palabra con al menos la mitad del salón.

—Lo eres, no cualquiera se detiene a presentarse con alguien que chocó en la entrada.

—Me pareciste interesante, así que por eso lo hice.

—Vaya, gracias —las mejillas de la Hyuuga se colorearon un poco—. ¿Y tus amigas?

—Mi mejor amiga acaba de graduarse, se llama Temari. Y pues, mis compañeros se reúnen en grupos y eso me desespera en ocasiones. A veces es preferible únicamente con unas cuantas, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón.

No supo cómo pasó, pero de un momento para otro, había caído al suelo. Tenten gritó y corrió a ayudarla a levantarse, después escuchó un par de insultos para el chico que había llegado. El sol estaba en el punto perfecto para bloquear su mirada del joven que la derribó con el balón de futbol.

—Oye, ¿estás bi...? —Hinata estrelló su cabeza en la frente del chico mientras gritaba «_¡Muy cerca!_», logrando que éste también cayera al suelo—. ¡Ay, duele!

—¡Merecido te lo tienes! —dijo Tenten mientras intentaba poner de pie a Hinata, la cual, al ver con claridad lo que había ocurrido, se acercó al Uzumaki, disculpándose por el daño que le había causado.

—Eso debería decir yo —dijo el rubio, sobándose la frente—. Discúlpame, emm...

—Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

—Hinata, ¿eh? —sonrió, luego de un breve momento, su rostro se volvió pálido al recordar las palabras del Inuzuka «_Su nombre es Hyuuga Hinata_», sintió a su alrededor una atmósfera diferente y su peor temor se hizo realidad, Kiba había llegado y en su rostro se alcanzaba a distinguir una mirada que declaraba no dejarlo vivo una vez que su amor platónico se marchara junto con su amiga que no coincidía ahí—. Soy Uzumaki Naruto y él —dijo señalando a Kiba, el cual se sobresaltó por el repentino llamado—, es Inuzuka Kiba.

La Hyuuga volvió su rostro al aludido, el cual se ruborizó por ser su centro de atención por un momento. Alzó la mano en modo de saludo y la chica le sonrió.

—Estás en mi clase, ¿verdad? Me pareció haberte visto antes —dijo Hinata dirigiéndose al castaño.

—E-Eh, sí, así es —respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

—Bien, espero nos llevemos bien —Naruto, desde su lugar, alzó el pulgar y a él no le quedó más remedio que perdonarle la vida.

* * *

—Lamento haberte derribado con el balón aquella vez —dijo el Uzumaki acercándose demasiado al rostro de la chica; rápidamente las mejillas de la Hyuuga cobraron un fuerte rubor y casi por inercia, cerró los ojos y gritó «_¡Muy cerca!_» estrellando su cabeza en la frente de la del rubio, quien cayó de la banca y comenzó a quejarse del dolor.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —dijo, poco después notó la sonrisa en los labios del rubio y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que todo había sido planeado—. Eres...

—Inteligente, guapo, atlético, intelectual... —comenzó el Uzumaki, tomando pose de seductor.

—Eso y más —le guiñó el ojo logrando que el rubio se sonrojara ahora. Hinata comenzó a reír cubriéndose el rostro—. Deberías ver tu cara, Naruto-kun.

—Muy graciosa, Hinata.

—Claro, además de inteligente, linda, intelectual —respondió comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Sí, lo eres —dijo Naruto, Hinata lo miró con detenimiento mientras intentaba descifrar si sus palabras no habían sido broma, sin embargo no halló más que sinceridad en ellas. El Uzumaki comenzó a acercarse demasiado, sin embargo, en esta ocasión la chica no hacía o decía nada, estaba tan concentrada en la profundidad de los orbes azules del rubio, que no se percataba de nada más.

—Ya volví. Un de manzana para Hinata, otro de naranja para Naruto y uno de frutas para mí —dijo Kiba logrando que ambos se distanciaran. Ambos agradecieron y tomaron sus jugos, evadiendo por completo la mirada del otro—. Emm... ¿me perdí de algo?

—No, de nada —dijeron al unísono. Hace casi tres años que se conocieron y habían comenzado a ser amigos, todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, a veces se preguntaban, si no haría daño hacer un ligero cambio.


End file.
